Memories of a Quiet Hero
by UkyoRafa
Summary: As Link rememembers the past, he wonders if all the sacrifices that he has made have really been rewarded... Will he find the answer to such doubt?


I do not own Link, Zelda, or the other characters in the game. They are property of Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo.  
  
MEMORIES OF A QUIET HERO  
  
The night had been glorious. Its sweet scent still filled the air. The stars were still emitting their magical glow, but they were slowly fading away, as the light of the sun, little by little, consumed them. The sky began to grow pale, as if it was fearing the immense star's approach. A new, soft breeze caressed the beautiful, green plains of Hyrule, as it whispered mysterious melodies and unknown tales to all, but for one.  
  
A young lad called Link silently stared at the heavens with his characteristic, penetrating, blue glance. He always peered at it in silence, as if he was waiting for a star to drop from it. His sight was fixed on the fading moon, and his eyes did not stray from the enigmatic roc, as if it had mesmerized him.  
  
He suddenly woke up from his trance, as he felt how the waving grass gently stroked his hand. Link smiled to himself and laid it on the ground, and let the grass keep on caressing him.  
  
He then looked at the back of his hand and his smile slowly faded away. The mark of the Trifoce shined on his skin and brought light to the darkened morning. It glittered even more as Link focused his gaze on it.  
  
The young lad couldn't help but to remember how that heavenly marking had appeared on his body. He remembered his struggle against evil fiends and dark men. He remembered that he had never lost a battle, and that he was Hyrule's savior. Yes, he had indeed earned the renowned title of the "Hero of Time". And when he thought of that, an intriguing question suddenly attacked his mind.  
  
"Was everything. worth it?" he thought.  
  
The answer to such doubt was not an easy one, for Link had sacrificed many things in order to claim the sacred relic. He had lost many, many friends, friends that loved him when he wasn't loved and laughed along with him when there was apparently nothing merry. friends that shown him the way with a white, warm light when there were only shadows ahead.  
  
Not only that, he had lost his innocence as well, for he had held a sword and he had used it to strike his foes. Even though the sword could be given only to the righteous, and it had been used to blind evil, a feeling of guilt dwelt in the young man's heart. He sighed and lifted his gaze to the sky once more. It had now turned red, as if it were on fire. The sun slowly came up the hills and showed its bright face upon the plains. When its rays stroke Link's eyes, he turned his head once again and stared at the marking. It was suddenly hit by the sun's intense rays and began to shine even more than before. This strange glimmering caught Link's eyes once more and then he remembered. He remembered why he had chosen to make all those sacrifices and to battle against evil.  
  
The crystal clear waters of Lake Hylia suddenly flowed on his mind, as he saw the light of the sun reflected upon them. He remembered the Lost Wood's many majestic trees, which gave the visitor a peaceful, merry feeling. He then thought of the fellows that lived in Kakariko Village and let out a happy laugh as he recalled his good friend, Darunia, from the Goron people. And then, he laid on the grass and let out a low sigh as he thought of the three most beautiful women in the land.  
  
One was his little friend, a young girl called Saria. Link remembered how they used to hop from pebble to pebble, to hide under thick bushes and run past the small waterfall that adorned Kokiri Forest. finally, he remembered her innocent smile and thought of another beauty.  
  
Malon was the blue - eyed lass with a red mane. She and Link were the same age, and her beauty could part the clouds. Link remembered how her melodic giggles filled the air around him with a magical essence, and how her sweet face brought happiness upon him. He then remembered her angelic voice, as its divine echoing lit the fire in his spirit and stopped him from giving up hope. And so, a piercing light shone on his mind, as he remembered the most beautiful girl of them all.  
  
Deep in the walls of Hyrule's castle, sitting on her royal throne, dwelt princess Zelda. She stared silently out her window, with a glance so fair, so powerful, and so divine, that it could only be the work of Nayru. With her mere sigh, she whispered the words of the goddesses, and brought a warm wind to Link's heart. And when she looked at him, the lad felt as if he had suddenly been embraced by Din's holy arms. His heart beat incessantly with each passing moment, as he contemplated her skin, soft and white. And when she smiled, Farore's face could be seen in her eyes, and Link could breathe no more, for the princess had taken his soul.  
  
The dream ended as the light of the sun hit his eyes and the glow of the mark on his hand vanished. Link stood still and quiet for a while, as he once again remembered all that ought to be remembered. And then he smiled. He got to his feet and, with a sudden sigh, said:  
  
"It was well worth it. How foolish I was to doubt so. The greatest reward is Hyrule itself and its good people. Oh, sweet princess. I promise thee. I will never doubt again."  
  
And with that being said, he headed to the castle and let the warm sun keep on bathing the plains with its rays. 


End file.
